Саки Мию
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Саки Мию '(англ. ''Saki Miyu) — одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Внешний вид Саки носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. Её глаза и волосы бирюзового цвета, кожа светлая. У Саки наибольший размер бюста в игре, как и у Коконы Харуки и Май Вайфу. Также она носит фиолетовый поварской платок и фартук в горошек. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Саки — социальная бабочка. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения. Распорядок дня В 7:02 AM Саки приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:10 AM она идёт в клуб кулинарии и готовит там. В 7:15 AM Саки идёт угощать других учеников. В 8:00 AM Саки идёт в класс 1-1. В 1:05 PM Саки обедает возле помещения клуба кулинарии. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 PM идёт в помещение клуба и остаётся там до конца дня. Задание center center Бюстгальтер находится у забора за деревом признаний. Он не появится, если не взять задание. Описание задания Саки.png|Описания задания в игре. Jan15thSakiBra.png|Бюстгальтер Саки. center center Отношения Кокона Харука Согласно информации об учащихся, Кокона Харука — лучшая подруга Саки. Это значит, что если убить её подругу на её глазах, то она нападёт на Аяно как ученица-герой, а её сила вырастет до максимума. Кокона будет делиться личными проблемами с ней. Например, во время разговора на крыше в понедельник, Кокона расскажет Саки о странных отношениях отца и дочери в доме. Когда Саки узнала, что у Коконы проблемы с деньгами, то стала продавать своё нижнее бельё парням из других школIs it possible to have Saki go and comfort Kokona when she's stuck sitting alone?. Если Кокона станет соперницей, Саки, вероятнее всего, станет её помощницейIt's a possibility.. Они познакомились друг с другом ещё в начальной школеQuestions. Интересы thumb|340px|center '''Нравится * Готовка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба кулинарии. * Драма ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба драмы. * Друзья ― Подслушать разговор Саки и Коконы. * Семья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Деньги ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. Не нравится * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Саки. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. Факты * Её имя и фамилия ― девятое и десятое из самых популярных женских японских имен в 2012 году, 9-м по популярности из которых Саки, а 10-м по популярности является МиюJust wondering, but are Sora Sosuke and Riku Soma perhaps references to Kingdom Hearts?Japanese Girls Names: Most Popular Names for Girls in Japan. * Когда YandereDev пытался создать новые причёски, дублируя и изменяя размер хвоста от оригинальной модели, последняя идея, которая пришла к нему в голову, была «два длинных хвоста». Он сделал их бирюзовыми, потому что они напоминали ему о вокалоиде Хатсунэ МикуDon't know if you've been asked this or not, but Saki Miyu was designed after Hatsune Miku, wasn't she?. Поскольку дизайн причёски Саки изменился, она больше не напоминает вокалоида, кроме цвета волос. * Причёска Саки (хвостики) первоначально была фиолетовой, а не бирюзовой. Однако, YandereDev решил поменять местами причёски Саки и Коконы, отчего с тех пор обе ученицы приняли свой привычный видFirst I assigned colors. <...> Then I assigned hairstyles.. * Раньше, до обновления 2 декабря 2015 года Саки была в клубе драмы. После, она стала членом клуба кулинарии. ** Самым первым клубом Саки был компьютерный клуб. * В старых версиях игры имя Саки было Азу Нака (англ. Azu Naka). Это была отсылка на Адзусу Накано из аниме и манги K-ON!. * Саки была первым учащимся, который давал задание и с которым Аяно могла подружиться. Источники en:Saki Miyu zh-tw:Saki Miyu pt-br:Saki Miyu es:Saki Miyu fr:Saki Miyu pl:Saki Miyu de:Saki Miyu Категория:Персонажи Категория:Социальная бабочка (характер) Категория:Клуб кулинарии Категория:Ученики с заданием Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Радужная шестёрка Категория:Класс 1-1